


A Game of Patience and Lies

by NerdHQ_084



Category: Star Wars
Genre: 2AM Brain Child, Abandoning Jedi Code, F/M, Force Ghosts, Post-Revenge of the Sith, Short Story, Sleeper Knight, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdHQ_084/pseuds/NerdHQ_084
Summary: Kiranya Diekoll was stationed on Tatooine as a Sleeper Knight of the Jedi Order during the Clone Wars. After the fall of the Jedi and the Empire's rise to power, she must stay hidden and survive the sweep for Force-sensitives. Kira will make many compromises to stay alive, but will it be enough?





	1. Sleeping In Sand

All communications were silent and no one was answering my calls. I could sense that something terrible had transpired in the galaxy. So I waited. Only time could reveal the truth and it was no use trying to hurry an answer that wasn’t ready to be given. The troops on Tatooine had turned on their commanders and shot them down. Any known Jedi on the planet were dead. Except me, but I don’t count. I was a sleeper knight, hidden away on this criminal planet to keep an eye on things for the Order. Now I was staying hidden for my life.  
Eventually, I received a coded transmission from an Alderannian cruiser, one carrying Senator Bail Organa. After getting the access frequencies, I responded, hoping it wasn’t a trap of some kind.  
“Kiranya Diekoll, state your business.” A fuzzy but familiar voice responded.  
“Kira? This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am aboard Senator Organa’s cruiser with Master Yoda and Senator Amidala. She passed away in childbirth and I am bringing one of the children with me to Tatooine. We are all that is left of the order now and Chancellor Palpatine is now Emperor of the Galaxy. He is also the Sith lord we had been looking for and Anakin has become his new apprentice, Darth Vader. You will need to keep a low profile now as they are supposedly going to be sweeping the Galaxy for any remaining Force-sensitives. If possible, I would like to rendezvous with you outside of Mos Espa and have you accompany me to deliver the child to his uncle, Owen Lars.”  
“Hmm, that certainly is a lot of news, and none of it good. I will meet you on the south plains and we can proceed to the Lars home from there. Com me when you land.”  
“Will do. Thank you.” The signal disappeared and I figured I would gather some gear and supplies for our journey, and summon my Krayt dragon, Virrix. He was one of the Greater Krayts, and he tended to roam when I wasn’t using him. I headed to the market where I had last left him and was surprised to find him asleep, all 40 meters curled up in a shade patch. The vendor near him seemed a bit put off. I smirked and went to a resource dealer and acquired enough food and water for a week. I then got Obi-Wan some local attire that would be more desert friendly and less foreign-looking.  
With all the gear loaded, Virrix and I headed out towards the south plains, to a small cantina where I could wait for the call. I told the dragon to stay put thought whether or not he listened was another thing entirely. The cantina was pretty quiet, the band going in the back with just a handful of patrons at the counter. A few couples and smugglers were scattered around the booths, but none of them paid me any mind. I was a regular here.  
“Achuta, Chula. Fofo gokola, mwa pateesa.”  
“Okie okie.” The bartender, Chula, went to prepare my drink. I surveyed the people around me, some being familiar faces and others just passing folk heading in or out of town. My eyes landed on a friend of mine who was hiding in the back corner as usual, a Nagai bounty hunter my the name of Zebos. He nodded to me and I made my way over to him.  
“Zebos. It’s been a while, my friend. Off on any good hunts?” he nodded, taking a drink.  
“Yes, indeed. The new Empire has some very valuable targets, dead and alive. I’d say I’ve gotten a pretty good payout so far. Anything new on this dust ball?”  
“Hardly. Virrix grew again and Ziro the Hutt was killed, but aside from that its the same wasteland it always is.”  
“Good thing we have a pretty face like your’s to brighten things up.”  
“Heh, flatterer. I was considering being one of Jabba’s whirlee, actually. Business hasn’t been profitable but I think I could swing a good deal with him. Hutt’s are always willing to bargain for new entertainment.”  
“Dangerous game there. They are just as willing to dispose of their fun, right into the Rancor pit. But I dare say you would bring in business.” I nodded, drinking some of the wine Chula brought me. It was mediocre at best, but better than nothing.  
“Why not try some of the house brews? They are much more impressive than that garbage.”  
“I’m not looking to get drunk. Just a change of pace from blue milk and muck water.” Zebos chuckled, agreeing with me. We continued our small talk until my communicator beeped. “Well, duty calls, then. It was good seeing you.”  
“And you. Don’t get eaten by that beast of yours.” I smirked and headed out, answering the call once I was outside.  
“Obi-Wan. Send me your coordinates and I’ll be there shortly.”  
“Alright, but there are some sand people crawling around here, so be careful.”  
“No problem.” I mounted up and set off for his location, arriving in a matter of minutes due to Virrix’s extraordinary pace. Obi-Wan came down the ramp of the cruiser and almost did a double take when he saw my mount.  
“Is that...a Krayt Dragon? And here I thought we were trying to be inconspicuous.” I snorted lightly.  
“Good to see you too, General. Is Master Yoda still onboard?”  
“Yes, and I believe he would like to speak with you. Is that thing…..safe?” He gestured to the dragon.  
“That ‘thing’ is named Virrix and yes, he’s perfectly safe. Virrix, saut.” He laid down, being obedient for a change.  
“What language was that?”  
“Old Sith. I trained him in a language few would recognize so he only listens to me.”  
“Strayed from the light, you have. Alone too long, you have been.” Master Yoda appeared from the ship, looking rather tired.  
“I suppose I have gone a bit gray, but this place will do that to you. It has a corrosive effect on one’s morals.”  
“Excuses, excuses. But matters not, hide, you now must.”  
“That’s all I’ve been doing. I just need to make the facade permanent.”  
“Hm. Your old masters, contact you both, they may. Watchful in the Force, you must be. Strong, Vader is. Sense you, he may.”  
“Our old masters? But, how?”  
“Done through the Force, many things can be. Advise you from the other side, your master’s will.”  
“Alright...what else is there? Do we make a stand, or do we wait for a rebellion?”  
“Patience, the answer is. Until Skywalker is grown, nothing we must do. Protect him, we must.”  
“Skywalker? As in Anakin? He is the father?” Obi-wan nodded gravely. “That can’t bode well for him. And he has a twin?”  
“A sister, named Leia. The Organa’s are taking her as their own.”  
“I see. Then we will watch him closely. I will stay out here as usual, though I was considering relocating to Jabba’s palace. I shouldn’t be disturbed there and I can move about fairly unnoticed.”  
“Caution with the Hutts, there should be. Scheming and untrustworthy, they are.”  
“But even a Hutt won’t go back on a contract.” Yoda nodded.  
“No more is there to tell. Into hiding, go, I shall. Meet again, we may not. May the Force with you be.” Yoda took his leave of us and we mounted up, Obi-wan clearly uneasy. I handed him the Tatooinian garb I had purchased.  
“I’ll find you somewhere to change. You stick out like a sore thumb. What’s the boy’s name?”  
“Luke. Padme named them before she passed.”  
“What killed her?”  
“We don’t know. She was perfectly healthy, according to the droids. There was no reason for her death.”  
“Dark side power, then. Where was Anakin?”  
“Dying from the burns and blood loss on Mustafar. Why?”  
“Palpatine probably killed her to save him. There are powers that can do that. It transfers the life force of one being to another. I would guess that Palpatine wanted to save his most powerful apprentice and used Padme in order to completely cut off all of Anakin’s ties to his former life.”  
“You really have strayed from the Light, haven’t you?”  
“I may have acquired several holocrons and manuscripts of the Sith. You’d be surprised what turns up out here, and since no one knows what things are, I get them for nothing.”  
“That’s a dangerous game.”  
“And this is a dangerous place. I’m just holding my own.” From then we rode on in silence until we reached a small settlement on our way to Owen’s moisture farm. There, Obi-wan changed gear and we had lunch while Virrix hunted for his own food. After that we continued on, reaching the farm at sundown. We had picked up a Eopie for him to ride as he was increasingly uncomfortable with Virrix. After delivering Luke, we came up with a plan for our wait.  
“I will go into exile in the canyons and keep a close eye on him. What are you planning on doing? Should we stick together?”  
“No. Two Jedi in the same place is bound to go poorly. I will go make a deal with Jabba, that way I will be easy to find if you ever need me. It will be a nice change of pace.”  
“Very well. Best of luck to you, then. Perhaps we shall cross paths in later years.”  
“Indeed. May the Force be with you, my friend.”  
“And with you.” I headed home, enjoying the cool of night. Once there, I packed my few possessions and got some sleep. A week later, I arrived at Jabba’s palace with a contract written in both Basic and Huttese. I was shown in to the main room where Jabba sat upon his throne. I spoke to him in Huttese to make things easier and quicker.  
“Mighty Jabba, I am Kiranya Diekoll and I come with a proposition.” He narrowed his eyes, intrigued by my bluntness.  
“What is this propsition?”  
“I want to trade. I will be your best dancer and entertainment in exchange for not being your slave. You cannot use me as you would any of your slave girls and you cannot kill me, but I can draw in business and woo tough crowds. I won’t disappoint, but if I do, you can send me away. What do you say? I have the contract here. I also speak several languages and know much of the business on this planet, if that is any incentive.” Jabba contemplated this for a moment, looking me up and down. He chuckled.  
“We have a deal. You will make a pretty addition to my dancers. Go with one of the guards. They will give you a room and outfits to wear. You start tonight. Lets’s see that contract.” He signed it after reading through the more gruesome details. I had already signed and he gave it back to me. I kept it hidden in the room I was given to avoid any foul play. I unpacked and sent Virrix to roam. I told him he wasn’t allowed to eat Jabba’s sarlacc though, as that would probably go over poorly with the Hutt. I picked one of the flashier costumes and settled myself into my new life. Now, I just had to wait. For what, I didn’t know.

 

Huttese: “Hello, Chula. Double wine, my friend.” , “Okay.”  
Whirlee- Dancers  
Sith: saut- wait


	2. Arrival of the Imperials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovely readers. If you made it through the first chapter, I applaud you. This work is pure, raw me, writing straight on the site and therefore there may be some significant rough patches. I figured I should warn you, I consider this a severely sub-par brain child of the 2 in the morning hour. I hope you all enjoy it regardless. Also, look at me go, actually posting another chapter!

Several years had passed. I was enjoying my life at Jabba’s far more than I expected and he was….very pleased with me, to say the least. His business had tripled and I put on an excellent show. Zebos bothered to visit sometimes and pick up bounties and Virrux had become quite popular with Jabba. Honestly, Tatooine hadn’t really felt much of the Imperial presence yet, despite the three years it had been since the Fall of the Republic. There was no word from Obi-Wan...or anyone. A few straggling Jedi had turned up on the planet, hoping to hide, but were met with nearly immediate death by clone...or rather, Stormtroopers, as they were now called. A few squadrons circulated through the Palace semi-regularly and I was familiar with many of them, even friendly, as much as their new programming would allow.  
One thing that hadn’t changed was their propensity to name each other. My favorite squadron was Alpha Wyrrum, headed by Captain Rowdy. As his name suggests, the Captain was a particularly energetic and enthusiastic clone and he never failed to have his fun while at the Palace. Many of his crew also didn’t oppose having a good time either, but Mud, duly named, was always strictly business and no fun. They were due to show up in a few weeks, actually, which gave me a bit of something to look forward to. Any of my former colleagues would disagree with me, but I saw no harm in befriending the Empire and using it to my advantage. At least if I was on its good side, I was more likely to be kept alive, as long as my powers stayed hidden, anyway.  
Rowdy’s crew arrived on schedule, but I could tell something was off before they even came through the door. There were others with them, Imperial Officers. I was perched on Jabba’s platform, looking pretty, and I leaned over to him.  
“Jabba, Imperial Officers are here. They are slimy dealers. True sleemo. Take caution with them.” He nodded to me. He never questioned how I knew things, simply liked and possibly even appreciated that I did. Sure enough, six officers were shown in along with Rowdy and his crew, who were far more somber than usual. I sat up a bit straighter, my interest piqued along with my Hutt host. The leader, a lieutenant, it seemed, stepped forward to address Jabba.  
“Mighty Jabba, the Empire sends its greetings and good wishes. I am Lieutenant Marux Kahln, here on official business for our great leader, the Emperor. Will you hear our proposal?” The man spoke broken Huttese, most likely only having learned what he had to say to Jabba. Which would prove interesting. What else was interesting was how both taken aback he was when he noticed me and how he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off me after, even while delivering his proposal to Jabba. The Hutt noticed this and chuckled.  
“Take interest in my favorite whirlee, do you? Huhuhuhuhuh.” The man flushed violently and one of the troops, Joker, barely stifled his laugh, earning what was probably an intense glare from the Captain. “You want passage though my space and liberty to have a stronger presence here? Fine. We will have a contract tomorrow. But, since you show such attraction to Kiiza, you can have her to play with as well, while you stay here.” I glanced at Jabba, knowing this was in direct violation of our contract. But there seemed to be more to that offer, so I held my tongue. Kahln fumbled for a moment.  
“Mighty Jabba, while your offer is appreciated, truly, it isn’t…” Jabba cut him off, offended by the Officer’s rejection.  
“I insist. If we are to be allies, you should not refuse me.” The man gulped, bowing his head in respect.  
“Of course, Great One. I humbly thank you for your generosity.” He glanced at me again, clearly nervous now. I held his gaze with a faint smirk. He might actually be fun to play with. I could learn some things.  
They were shown to some rooms and Jabba spoke to me in a much quieter voice.  
“I am aware my offer violates the contract. But I want information. You said to be wary. Find out what they really want, what their plans are.” I nodded.  
“I was rather curious myself, so this time I will oblige. Besides, he seems too jumpy to really do much.” Jabba chuckled in agreement.  
Later that night, I went to see the lieutenant, knocking gently on the door.  
“Who’s there?” He sounded on edge, like he didn’t trust the company he was surrounded by. Smart, neither did I.  
“It’s Kiiza, the dancer. May I come in?”  
“Oh...yeah...sure.” I entered softly, gauging his reaction. For his sake, I wore one of my least flamboyant outfits so as not to be extra intimidating. Surprisingly, he looked tired and lost, but he quickly masked it with a smile when I came in. “Hey there. So, Jabba isn’t to be refused, is he?”  
“Not if you want him on your side. Very few can get away with rejecting him.”  
“Any you are one of them?”  
“On certain things, yes. But even I have my limits. You are familiar with having a place, I assume.”  
“Indeed. Imperial ranks are strict. You don’t dare overstep your boundaries. It is especially tough for those working alongside the Emperor or Lord Vader. One wrong move could get you killed. But we serve a good cause, and the galaxy is all the better for it.”  
“Interesting. And the Empire has finally reached the outer systems to enforce its new order.”  
“Yes. The criminal presence out here is rampant beyond belief. Strengthening our presence here will help put an end to the smuggling and black marketry that occurs, and put people like the Hutts in place.” He suddenly remembered where he was and quieted.  
“Hm, yes, you should probably learn to watch your tongue here. You never know who is listening.”  
“Right...of course. So, you. How did you end up here?”  
“I got bored. If there was a Greater Krayt outside he’s mine. I decided this job might be more fun and I have little use for money so I made a deal with Jabba. I’m free to come and go as I please as long as I bring in business. Since I’ve been here, it has skyrocketed. Not that that is anything positive to you.” I smirked at him. He actually smiled faintly as well. “You don’t strike me as the typical Imperial that the locals describe.”  
“Is that so? Why not?”  
“Most people call you cold and methodical, unyielding and scrutinous. They call you the machines of the empire. You seem...human. Very human. Fearful, nervous, frustrated, lost...distractible…..” I winked with the last comment. He sighed and shook his head with a somber smile.  
“That is….accurate. I won’t deny. Many of us are like machines. Grand Moff Tarkin is a prime example. He is a brilliant strategist and confident leader. But he has no heart. Sometimes…..ugh, I shouldn’t think like that. We...we should all strive to be like him.”  
“A galaxy full of people without hearts would be a dead galaxy. And it would be full of anarchy. The heart tells us right from wrong. Without it, we would just kill and steal for no reason, without any care.” His eyes locked with mine and he held there for a moment.  
“I shouldn’t agree with you…….but I do. Entirely. The Empire wants to erase the humanity from the galaxy in order to achieve its ends. I don’t think that is right, of effective.” I sat down next to him on the bed, officially intrigued by this traitor-hearted Imperial. He got a bit jumpy but calmed himself.  
“Are you...afraid of me? Or are you afraid of what I might do?”  
“I’m...not afraid. Just….uncertain of what to do. I haven’t really been in this situation before. I’ve been trained to not require such…..activities.”  
“You can’t change nature.”  
“No, you most certainly can’t.” This time he looked at me with a darker expression. “But is that what you really came here to do?”  
“I came to do whatever you like. We just happened to end up talking so far.”  
“Do you hate Imperials?”  
“I’ve only ever met the handful of squadrons on this planet and many of them are my friends. I don’t hate the ideas the Empire claims to uphold, but I have also seen other groups attempt to use absolutes to gain peace. They have all failed. I do not wish to be an enemy to the Empire, but I am not sure I could be an Imperial myself.”  
“That’s smart, and I can’t fault your honesty. You make a fair point. I wish I had the liberty to choose.”  
“Could you desert? And would you?”  
“Perhaps for the right reasons. If I find a girl I love or a planet I would want to disappear on.”  
“So, you are worth knowing then. I don’t feel a machine is worth my time, but an honest person? I’ll stay here as long as you like.” He genuinely smiled at me this time.  
“Well then, I suppose we should start with introductions. I’m Marux. You?”  
“Kiranya. Most people call me Kira. That doesn’t translate well to Huttese though so Jabba calls me Kiiza, which I’ll admit, has a nice ring to it.”  
“Pretty name for a pretty girl.” I smiled.  
“I actually get that a lot. But I still appreciate the compliment.”  
“I suppose that means I’ll have to try harder then.”  
“I suppose so.” We laughed and spent the rest of the night talking about the goings on in the galaxy and a multitude of other things. When I finally left, Marux was in a pleasantly sleepy state and decided to go to bed. I would make my report to Jabba tomorrow morning.


	3. The Grounds on Which We Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, another late night shift, which means updates!! I think this is going to be a four chapter gig, so here's the third. Again, thank you all for reading :) Enjoy the new material.

The next morning I told Jabba what I had learned about our new guest and their intentions. Luckily for us, none of the party were early risers so we could speak fairly openly.  
“Kahln isn’t a threat personally, though should his superiors get involved things could get complicated. The eventual aim of the Empire is to control the crime syndicates and keep them in an iron grip, if not eradicate them entirely. For now it is probably best not to cause problems and play by their rules. The more they establish themselves, the thinner spread they will be and then you can start pushing your boundaries.”  
“You make a good point. And this officer, why is he different?”  
“He’s an idealist. Many of the core Imperial Officers are like machines, executing their orders without question or morals. Kahln believes in the doctrine of the Empire, but takes issue with their approach. His heart isn’t in his work, and therefore he could be manipulated and he’s liable to turn a blind eye to any shady work.”  
“Good, good. The easier to corrupt the better. Keep close to him, myo kwee-kunee.”  
I nodded, heading outside to check on Virrux and watch the beautiful binary sunrise. Virrux was playing in the sand and taunting the sarlacc. Nothing new there I suppose. Surprisingly, Kahln joined me not long after, admiring the view.  
“Who would have thought a dust planet like this could have one of the most beautiful sunrises in the galaxy. Do you ever think of actually leaving?”  
“No, back during the Clone Wars I was stationed here as a Republic scout, keeping an eye on any Separatist activity. When all that fell apart I figured I would be better off just staying put, instead of trying to reestablish myself on a planet that likely had a stronger Imperial presence. Being a known local versus a newcomer makes the naturally suspicious not as wary.”  
“And are you someone we should be suspicious of?”  
“Hardly. I just have that kind of blunt, obnoxious personality that makes people like you think I’m up to something.”  
“Well, I can see that I suppose. But you are technically a liability, given that you don’t truly side with the Empire.”  
“Kahln, you will find out very soon just how few people in this galaxy are actually loyal to the Empire through and through. If someone wanted to overthrow you, there are enough people that could be rallied with the right words to do so. Currently, fear is keeping the dissenters quiet and in the shadows, but given time they will show themselves. Besides, no rule ever lasts forever. The First Republic, then the Sith Order, then the Old Republic and the Jedi, now the Empire. We can’t stop change.”  
“Hm…” he quieted, pursuing his own thoughts.  
“Did you ever meet a Jedi?”  
“Many of them. As an agent of the Republic I worked closely with the generals. It saddened me to hear of their deaths. They were great men and women, regardless of whose side you were on.”  
“If I met one I never knew. Originally I was from Arkanis, which rarely experienced Jedi activity. They were always somewhat of a legend for me.”  
“And now they will fade into myth, with the only reminder being the Emperor and Lord Vader. The Sith have always seemed to have a knack for making themselves relics.”  
“You seem well versed in these matters.”  
“Many a strange thing has turned up here over the years. Histories, manuscripts, dogmas, I’ve read many of them. I believe in the Force and its irrefutable power and omnipotence. Can you say the same? Of anything?”  
“...No, I cannot. Is it a relief or a burden to believe in something that absolutely? My grounds that I stand on are not as stable, but I don’t have as many worries. I feel that if I had any absolute beliefs, it would be difficult to adapt to changes.”  
“You’re right, in most cases anyway. The Force is somewhat of an exception because very little affects it. The galaxy could disintegrate right now in its entirety and the Force would still be there, unaffected and uncaring.”  
“Ah, I see. That makes sense then. I don’t know how to feel about the Force. I’ve met Lord Vader. I know it exists. But do I think it has all the power people claim it does? That’s where I am unsure.”  
“Reading the texts could prove most of your doubts to be unwarranted.”  
“Are you trying to convince me that I’m wrong?”  
“Not exactly. More of a ‘if you really are that curious’ sort of thing. A friendly offer of sorts.”  
“That stuff kind of is taboo now, you know.”  
“Tell that to the cult of believers that make up half this galaxy.”  
“Alright, I give. I like you. You have heart unlike so many others.”  
“Your Empire has done a good job snuffing it out.”  
“I don’t disagree. If there was no Empire, no anything, what planet would be your first choice to settle on?”  
“Hmm, Alderaan or Zygerria. Both beautiful and refined. I think Alderaan would be my first choice though.”  
“Do you have any family?”  
“No. Everyone close to me is long dead. I’ve been alone most of my life.”  
“Nobody special here?”  
“A few wayward friends that come by occasionally but nothing beyond that. I almost had a fling with a clone commander once, but we never had a chance to make it happen. What about you?”  
“I haven’t seen or heard from my family since I became an officer, and like I said yesterday, relationships are rather discouraged.”  
“I know the feeling. Part of my old job was to not develop relationships as well. It gets lonely sometimes.”  
“Yeah.”  
We spent some more time chatting idly before going about our business. Several weeks went by like that. We got to know eachother quite well and I had investigated his mind enough to know that he wanted to be a trustworthy friend to me, but was unsure how to do that. And I wanted to trust him. We were building our relationship on half-truths, which is never a good way to start. And it was intensifying quicker than I think either of us expected. The real test came when an old ghost came to the palace and sought me out. Obi-wan.  
“Kira. You are looking well.”  
“You should not be here. This place is home to a band of Imperials now. Not good for you.”  
“But it’s fine for you?”  
“I know how to play them and stay on their good sides.”  
“Kira! I was just looking for you. Oh, who’s this?”  
“Marux. This is one of my wayward friends.”  
“Ben Kenobi. And you are?”  
“Lieutenant Marux Kahln. Pleasure to meet you. Kira has become quite the constant presence in my new life here.”  
“Ah, yes, she is good company. I’ve known her for quite some time.”  
“Lucky man. Well, Kira, come to my room when you’re done with your friend. I have some news.”  
“Of course.” I smiled at him warmly as he left.  
“Really? Him?”  
“What?”  
“You seriously are interested in an Imperial, of all people. Why does this not surprise me?”  
“Hey, our past is dead. I’m moving on and making friends. He’s got the mind of someone who would desert.”  
“And that makes him an option?”  
“Of course it does. If I win him over, I am certain he would run off with me.”  
“You still have a role here.”  
“And I would take my role to Alderaan.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“That’s where I would go.”  
“Alderaan is too good for you, my friend.”  
“Perhaps. But we would be safe there. For a while longer.” He sighed in exasperation.  
“You’ve changed. But I want you to come with me to meet the boy. Can you get away for a few days?”  
“I’m sure I can. Nothing is holding me here.”  
“Alright. Then let’s leave tomorrow morning if possible.” I nodded and went to tell Jabba I was taking a few days off before meeting Marux.  
“Hey, what’s the news?”  
“I’ve been permanently stationed here on the planet in Mos Eisley. Which means I can still see you, though not quite as often.”  
“I am truly really happy about that. I’ve become quite fond of you.”  
“And I of you. I should be relocating within the week.”  
“You’ll have to tell me the address when you are settled so I can visit as well.”  
“I will. Are you going to be here all week?”  
“I am going to see a few ships with my friend that you just met, but it shouldn’t take more than a few days. He’s rather excited to finally be able to get a newer one and wanted my input.”  
“Ah, sounds fun. Well, do enjoy yourself. I’ll see you when you return.”  
“Indeed. Good luck with the move. And watch yourself. Mos Eisley is one of the roughest towns on the planet. Plenty of anti-imperialists to stab you in the back.”  
“I’ll keep my eyes open.” He smiled at me, lightly kissing my forehead. I grinned and went to prepare for the journey ahead. The following morning we left and Obi-Wan still shook his head at Virrux, whom I insisted on bringing.  
“Why did you have to choose a krayt dragon of all creatures. He draws so much attention.”  
“And because of him no one wants to mess with me. Or even question me. He puts people off.”  
“Yes, yes he does!” We reached the Lars residence by sundown and continued on into the cliffs where Obi-Wan lived. I laughed upon seeing his new home.  
“The Jedi ways really haven’t left you, have they?”  
“No, but what does one need to survive? Not much, as it turns out. You seem to have forgotten that.”  
“No. I know what I need, but I don’t have to live like that, therefore I will indulge in the luxury while I can.”  
“Well, you will have to go without much in the way of comfort for a few days. I hope you can cope.”  
“Heh, I’m sure I’ll survive.”  
The next day we paid a visit to Owen and Beru, the former who seemed less than pleased we were there. A four year old boy came out excitedly, though.  
“Ben, Ben!! Look what I have! Uncle found it for me in Mos Espa. It’s an Imperial Dropship Transport model.”  
“How fascinating, Luke. This is my old friend, Kiranya Diekoll. You may call her Kira.”  
“Hello, young Luke. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Hi Kira. Ben never brings friends.”  
“I expect not. He tends to keep to himself.”  
“Uncle, can I go play with Wedge?”  
“Sure, just be careful.”  
“I will!!” He ran off to get Beru to take him.”  
“Not what I expected. I like him.”  
“What were you expecting?”  
“More of his father.”  
“Ah. Well, that makes sense. Guess we will be going now, Owen.”  
“Yeah, alright.” He went back inside as we left.  
“He’s very strong already. Impressive.”  
“Owen doesn’t like me coming around. He will likely tell me to quit coming back soon enough.”  
“Then what?”  
“I watch from afar and wait for the opportunity to train him.”  
“Well, sometimes all we can do is wait.”  
“Yes. Are you going to head back?”  
“I think so. I have my own life to attend to.”  
“Best of luck then. If you do end up leaving, please let me know.”  
“I will. Goodbye, Obi-wan.”

 

Huttese:  
myo kwee-kunee: my queen


	4. Choosing a Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me go, it's finished! I apologize for the lack of build-up and potentially underwhelming feel, but its a story, and its done. A glimpse into the life of another Order 66 survivor. Those are my favorite. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! Thanks again for reading :)

More time. More years. No changes. It had been eight years since Order 66. Four since Marux came. Eight since the twins. Luke’s powers were growing, I could sense him. Faintly, because of the distance, but he was there. So was Obi-Wan. Rebellions were starting to sprout in the outer rim and the Empire had thoroughly seated itself on every planet by now. Marux kept me informed, even on things that were more or less classified. We had finally made our relationship official, much to Obi-Wan’s dismay. The longer things went on, the more disenchanted he became with the Empire and its methods.  
“Well, it’s official. They retired the last of the clone troopers today. All recruits now.”  
“Wow. It’s been so long…”  
“Kira, I have to ask...all these years you’ve stuck by your claim to have been a Republic spy, which I don’t believe is false, but....I just feel there’s more to you. Four years with you and I can’t shake that feeling.”  
“There is more. But it would mean my death if the Empire ever knew.”  
“What if I’m not the Empire, then? I’m just me.”  
“You can’t really do that. You know that. They made you. You’re theirs.”  
“They didn’t make all of me. Not like with the new recruits.”  
“Hmmm...the day you take to my side for good, the day you desert and run off with me, then I’ll tell you the whole story.”  
“That day may come sooner than you think…”  
“That wouldn’t surprise me. You’ve been getting more and more traitorous.” I smiled at him, pecking his lips as he smiled solemnly.  
“But are the rebels really any better? Some are just as violent as we are, and cause the same if not more collateral damage. I know there are also those who just steal some food from us and redistribute it to the oppressed...those are the good ones. It just seems like trading one evil for another.”  
“Who said we were joining the rebels?” His gaze snapped to meet mine.  
“We aren’t? Aren’t you a rebel yourself? A plant?”  
“I was a plant in the old days. Now I’m just playing all the sides to my advantage without being involved with any of them. Hence we would go to Alderaan. They are peaceful and removed. While I would bet they are still in league with the rebels, their people are first priority. We could stay out of things easily.”  
“I didn’t realize your plan was simply to run. But for now I don’t mind it.”  
“If you find a cell you want to join, I’ll follow you. I may seem disinterested, but I truly have a deep, profound desire to avenge...to avenge the Republic. We were betrayed by the one person we were supposed to trust. Nothing hurts more than that.”  
“I can’t blame you. And I admire your strength for keeping your anger in check. You would make a fine leader or military general. You would likely give Governor Tarkin a run for his money, in fact. And I believe you would be the victor.”  
“Believe it or not I met Tarkin before the Empire. When he captained a republic cruiser. I outsmarted him then as well.”  
“Wait...he knows you? That could bode ill. He’s scheduled to visit here in a matter of days.”  
“Kriff. I’m glad you said something. He knows what you do not. If he realizes I am alive, then I won’t be alive much longer.”  
“Warn Jabba. Take time off. Go visit your friend, perhaps.”  
“I’ve heard rumors about these Inquisitors. Is it possible he could bring one?”  
“Perhaps. Let me look. Even they are scheduled.” He looked through his datapad briefly. “The High Inquisitor is coming. That can’t be good.”  
“Then it will do no good for me to run. I’ll warn my friend of this development and try to simply play my part.”  
“What do you mean it won’t do any good?”  
“Marux, if Tarkin discovers the truth, which at this point is likely inevitable, then everyone is going to find out my secret. Then I will flee the planet. At that point, you can either come with me or stay an Imperial.If you plan to come with, however, be discreet and don’t let your thoughts betray you. The Inquisitor will know what you are thinking. I will wait half a rotation for you in the cliffs beyond Mos Espa. If you do not make it, I’m leaving without you.”  
“How do you know he will recognize you?”  
“Because a man like Tarkin never forgets the people who have slighted him.” He nodded and I gathered all of my things from his residence, heading back to the palace to discuss the plan with Jabba. I also collected the rest of my belongings from the palace, along with the contract, my old sabers and robes, and a few other memorabilia. All of my texts and holocrons were aboard the escape ship already, which remained cloaked out in the desert.  
“Jabba. I have news, and none of it is good. The Imperial Grand Moff Tarkin is scheduled to arrive here in a matter of days. He and I have a history and upon realizing that I am alive he is certain to have me killed. He is also bringing an Inquisitor, a force user. You need to keep things quiet and there is likely to be a fight. My fight. And then I will have to run and leave this planet.”  
“Kiiza. Why will they kill you?”  
“I am the one thing they seek to destroy more than anything. That’s all you need to know.”  
“Very well. I will hate to lose you, but I cannot stop you. I assume you will be preparing until then?”  
“Yes. I’m leaving today to gather everything for the journey.” He gave me leave and I set out for the ship with all my supplies. Sadly, Virrux wouldn’t be able to come first because he wouldn’t fit on my ship and second because the Alderaanian climate and geography wouldn’t suit him. He could stay with Jabba though.  
We were there in a matter of hours and I was relieved to find everything intact and functional. Perfectly preserved in the dry heat. Nothing had been stolen either. After doing some engine runs and a full diagnostic, we met up with Obi-Wan and I explained the situation.  
“Hm, this is troubling indeed. Especially with Luke.”  
“I’ll distract them and lead them away. They will easily believe I am the only one hiding here and follow me off-world.”  
“Very well...has Master Plo reached out to you at all?”  
“A bit. Mostly in dreams or when I meditate. He hasn’t had much to say yet.”  
“Yes, Master Qui-Gonn has been the same. Well, patience is all we have now. Will you go to Alderaan? If so, give my regards to Senator Organa.”  
“I will. Take care of yourself out here. And do go into town at least occasionally. Even a Jedi will go slightly mad in this isolation.”  
“I will, I will. What about Kahln?”  
“He is likely coming with me. We shall see.”  
“Be careful then.”  
“When am I not, Obi-Wan?” He rolled his eyes as I left for the last time. I wasn’t planning on returning here, ever. I bought rations and other supplies for myself and Marux in Mos Espa, loading the ship before returning to the palace to wait once again. I wore my sabers under my costumes just in case and that night decided to meditate for the first time in quite a while. As I expected, my master was waiting for me.  
“Kiranya. You have not come here in some time. What troubles you?”  
“My identity is about to be compromised by unavoidable circumstances. If I wish to protect the boy they are unavoidable, that is.”  
“I believe you are simply ready to make your move. If that is the case, then Senator Organa will have a place for you when you arrive. You are going where you cannot hide, you do realize?”  
“It is the best place to hide, is it not?”  
“It is the heart. You can become part of the heart, but you can’t hide in it.”  
“I see...the heart….”  
“Kahln. Will he join you?”  
“I believe so.”  
“Good. He’s part of you now. Protect that, but be wary of the consequences.”  
“I know the risks. I will be cautious. Times are changing. The galaxy is beginning to rumble with unrest.”  
“Yes, we feel it too. But we are merely guides. We cannot help you if you do not ask. So if you ever are lost, reach out. We will come to your aid.”  
“Thank you, Master.”  
“Go now. Change this course.” And that is what I did. I bided my time. Then they arrived. I was wearing the most practical outfit I had, though it was still pretty and clearly a dancer’s garb. Marux and his troops were already present and not long after Tarkin and his pet were shown in. He was as severe as I remembered him to be. Every look was full of scrutiny and memorization. Nothing would slip past him. The Inquisitor as well was making his own notes. He was a Pau’an. Interesting. Then I was noticed. Tarkin didn’t even blink, but the depths of his eyes betrayed him. He knew all too well who I was. I just smiled prettily. The Inquisitor seemed to sense what I was as well and was faintly uneasy. I just watched quietly while he made his introductions.  
“And who might this pretty dancer be?”  
“That is Kiiza, my prized queen.”  
“Kiiza, hm? Kahln, are you familiar with her?”  
“Yes. She is a constant presence here at Jabba’s side. And she is indeed a lovely dancer.”  
“Well then, perhaps we should stay for a show. It is always good practice to be familiar with the culture of your allies.” So it was decided that that evening I would but on a show for our guests. Preparations were made and a feast was held, all while Max’s band entertained. Then it was my turn. I put on a brilliant show as always, but as I finished I sensed the change. The Inquisitor had vanished. And I ducked just in time to avoid a spinning saber coming at me. He was like Maul. Cold and precise, but not quite quick enough.  
Everything broke loose then. Patrons scattered and Jabba retreated to a safer location, leaving me to deal with the Imperials. And deal with them I did.  
“Knight Diekoll, I wondered when I would find you. Your disappearance before Order 66 made me suspect your survival. You’ve been here all along, then?”  
“More or less. I was here before the Empire, if that’s what you mean. Now, are you going to fight me like a man, or let your dog do the work?” I ignited my yellow blades, ready to fight any challenger. Several troopers tried, and were quickly struck down. I couldn’t believe how much I missed this kind of fight. Raw, pure aggression. The Inquisitor did indeed challenge me, but I deftly held him off, eventually seeing my chance to flee, which I did. Virrux and I sped through the sand, almost out of sight before Tarkin could even order a pursuit. Marux was already leading a charge though.  
I made it to my ship and sent Virrux to stop the troopers on his way back to the palace. I would find out later that he ate most of the troops and wrecks their speeders, leaving Marux to walk the rest of the way to the shuttle. He made it for sure. Once we were aboard, we flew out, escaping silently and unquestioned.  
“Course set for Alderaan. They know we are coming.”  
“You were a Jedi. That makes sense.”  
“You don’t seem too surprised.”  
“I had my suspicions, to be fair.”  
“Of course. You are rather perceptive.” Our journey was quite uneventful and we landed without incident, only to be greeted by Bail Organa himself.  
“Kiranya Diekoll, I’ve been expecting you. Welcome to Alderaan. If you will come with me, there is someone you should meet, by the name of Fulcrum.”  
“Of course, Senator.” Marux caught my hand momentarily.  
“Kira, my timing may not be ideal, but since this is the start of our new life I thought I’d ask. Would you marry me?” I smiled, not surprised at the sudden proposition. Both of us knew it had been coming for quite some time.  
“Absolutely, love. Absolutely.”


End file.
